Last Resistance
by XMenLOTRSW
Summary: The really futuristic sequel 2 "The Golden Age"...im gonna write sum more along this whole story line...ejoy this 1, 2!!! r+r, plz!!!


Last Resistance  
  
I ran as fast as my blood-hardened legs could carry me into the chapel. I quickly took in the limited cover provided. There was the altar at the front, as well as a few pews still left after the religious riots. I ran to the altar hoping that the blessed stone could hold a little while longer in order to allow the others of the Last Resistance to get here. The distant marching was getting louder. The Amassed Army was almost upon me. I took a few of my power-regeneration pills from my bag n felt the familiar weight being lifted from my shoulders. With all the fighting lately, my shoulders have been constantly weary. My conscious has also been weary. Possession.I'm being periodically possessed by the very man I loath.DawnShot.  
DawnShot is, in reality, a mutant. No one questions his authority of the Amassed, though. They think he's just a victim of our experiments. But they're wrong. Dead wrong. DawnShot has the ability to shoot projectiles from his entire mental entity. He can bombard you with a single wall of stones that come from every part of his projected being. That would be easy to deal with, except for a "complication". DawnShot has immortality and eternal youth. He can and has withstood any and all attacks against him. We thought the only way was undercover agents. I once worked undercover in his organization and reached the position of his personal aide. He told me his plans. He was to infect the entire populous with a virus after he kills the remaining mutants starting with me. He created this virus himself; and therefore named it the Dawn Virus. It breaks down your DNA into small strands. Then, another part of the virus comes in and cleans up the pieces. The final stage is the most gruesome and horrible. The most powerful part of the virus comes in and creates a new DNA for you. This new DNA includes a unique mutant power.  
Unfortunately, this is the second attempt to unify the planet in the mutant cause. The first attempt was made by me, myself about 13 lives ago. I myself am the most dangerous mutant known to mankind. I absorb mutant powers from a deceased mutant. But that is merely my most well known power. My true power lies within my ability to reincarnate myself. I perform this every 30 years. I spend 20 years in my life since I always end up being killed for my horrific ability. Then I find I'm forced to wait another 10 years before I reincarnate. And when I was finally reincarnated, I had the muscles and wits that were obviously sharpened over the course of hundreds of years.  
I then froze. The army was beginning to file into the chapel. I noticed that one soldier brought a crate. I knew that this was for DawnShot. Then, the flow stopped. DawnShot appeared over the heads of the others because he had climbed onto the crate. Even in this fateful moment, I chuckled. I find it extremely amusing that a 5-foot man can command billions of 9-foot soldiers.  
Then I heard DawnShot's feeble cough to command attention. I knew now that his men would not fire upon me, so I rose in order to better taunt my newest foe.  
"So, now I finally have the chance to glare at the face of my most hard-to-track hunting prize!" DawnShot yelled across the gigantic chapel to me.  
"Yes," I shot at him, "all though u do have to look up, ShortShot!" At this, several of his men chuckled for a moment before catching themselves. Good, I thought, so I have a chance of bending them to my cause...  
DawnShot's face twisted inexplicitly with rage at this taunt, but then went to it's normally placid nature. "Yet only from a stature point, my dear enemy. I hold the advantage in ability," he shot back remarkably smooth.  
"Oh! I'm sure you are superior with your mutant powers!"  
DawnShot's face twisted into one of pure rage and this time, it stayed that way. "You do not know where the path of foolishness and taunting that you're on leads to, boy!"  
"Oh, I know quite well, DawnShot. I've been treading this supposed path for hundreds of years since the days of the 'magnificent' Pyro."  
At this, the entire army stopped shuffling their feet and doing other such distracted tasks and stared at me. I used this to my advantage and sprung into action.  
I flew at the closest person and clipped him with a roundhouse kick. The mere force of muscles trained over four hundred years shattered every bone in his body from his right cheekbone where he was struck, to his left pinky toe. Then I just watched as the clothed bag of skin dropped to the floor. I then looked up at the other soldiers slowly and solemnly. They all then sprang into action in unison. I dodged the millions of bullets flying at me as I worked into the main group. Once here, the bullets stopped, thank god. Those foolish military personnel thought they could take me by brute force, yet I launched into a flurry of solid jabs to the ribs and sweeping kicks around me. I truly felt like my namesake, Shadow. Throughout this, I couldn't help but think guiltily how helpful those speed mutants' deaths have been. Then, remarkably, the onslaught began dieing off. I began to slow down and reserve my true powers. The attack ceased entirely in a sudden halt. Then I sensed a group of M.A.'s approaching.  
M.A.'s are Mutant Assassins. Mutant Assassins are people who were bred for the purpose of mutant extermination. And believe me, they were literally bred. I once read a document about the process of creating M.A.'s. The scientists take the most athletic people they can find, then force them to "interact" with the most stamina-bound of the opposite sex. In this manner, they create the most athletic and perseverant soldiers to tackle the tedious chore of mutant hunting. In truth, these soldiers were no problem to deal with. Unfortunately, DawnShot soon came to power, replacing the government that created the program. DawnShot instead made the M.A.'s his most talented division of the army.  
The first M.A. to see me shot me right in the chest knocking me backward and onto the ground. Luckily, I had Wolverine's regenerative ability, so I took this moment to heal all my other wounds in an instant. I then stood up and cracked my neck in a menacing way. I then snapped, causing a dark matter flame to arise from the tip of my thumb. I gave the dark matter a forceful shove in the direction of the M.A. who dared to shoot me. The dark matter enveloped and shrink-wrapped around him. The rest of the assault squad watched in horrified fascination as the deathly black form twisted, twitched, and screeched in agony. Taking advantage of this minor distraction, I set flame to the ground about their feet and prepared to summon an immense fog into the chapel. I summoned the fog and then removed the red-tinted sunglasses I require. I rotated my head, sending searing lasers from my eyes, instantly taking out the M.A.'s.  
I then cleared the fog to look upon my destruction. As I was examining the neck for any comm device, I saw a control wire. Then only one word came into my head. DawnShot.  
I ran out into the courtyard in which more soldiers were gathered. On the remains of the statue in the center, I was him sitting waiting for it to be over. I flew into a catapulting leap over the heads of the army, sending out deadly poisoned steel pins as I went with the force of my rage driving the needles into the center of their brains. I landed gracefully on a tiny raised section of the statue. I smashed the control board I knew would be sitting there with a burst of furious telekinetic power.  
"If you're going to employ these pathetic humans, at least grant them free will, Luc," I whispered threateningly.  
"I told you not to refer to me in my old name, Shadow. And these men were stripped of their free will the moment the other humans sentenced any and all mutant sympathizers to death."  
"Well let them control their own minute by minute actions then, DawnShot," I said disgustedly. "I'll wait inside for you and your most powerful men. Come there yourself, DawnShot, or I will make that promise I made to you 40 years ago come true." With that, I warped back into the chapel to sit and wait.  
A few hours later, the doors to the chapel burst open. In walked 5 people along with DawnShot, which I was very pleased about. I jumped down from my perch amongst the chandelier crystals.  
"So you actually came, DawnShot!" I commented surprised as I appeared to float over to them.  
He smiled disgustedly. "Yes, although it was against my inner most desire to come, as I'm sure you know already, Shadow."  
I laughed evilly. "Of course I know about that, Luc! O, and don't have another hissy fit over your name. It's quite an admirable name, really. It's such a shame that it was wasted on a pathetic slime such as you."  
His eyes set almost literally on fire at this onslaught of taunting and ridiculing.  
I mentally pulled him up close to me. "I told you when you got into this that I was good, Luc. It's your fault you failed to listen to the most experienced person on the planet," I whispered threateningly into his ear. "Now you'll pay the price for not listening. Just like in kindergarten, eh?"  
With this, I whirled in a large sweeping motion through the air that sliced through the rifles being brought out by the other men. I then merely waved my hand and all the weapons were flung into the chandelier. We then went into a massed cloud of fists and feet. I sent a lightning bolt in the middle of a complicated chopping maneuver. The lightning went astray and took out a wooden pillar. The pillar fell over jagged on one side. I then got a feeling of icy dread welling up inside me. At that moment, all the other mutants left of the Last Resistance entered. Also at that moment, DawnShot attacked me and launched me straight into the pillar that took a piece of my chest flesh out with its incredible size. I knew right then that this was something I'd never heal. I looked down and watched the wood become drenched in blood as the brown wood conceded to the red. With that, I let out my dying breath and unleashed the dark matter I had hoarded up for years. That dark matter enveloped out planet. It still sits in dark, twisted bliss. Far from the days when the likes of DawnShot and Stryker lived. And I still reincarnate. My fellow human beings and I have founded civilization throughout our entire solar systems moons. There is no more mutant and human. No more They and All. Just human kind fighting for out place in the galaxy. 


End file.
